To Love or not to Love
by Angelstars
Summary: Misty's nightmares aren't the only thing on her mind...a certain trainer could be the problem?...can Ash help her? *NOW FINISHED* *AAMR finally kicks in!* Chapter 4 now up! ... Please Review! ENJOY :
1. The Accident

The Accident

  
  


I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM Pokemon. 

A/N: This is an A/U fic; it does not continue from the series on TV, I am just borrowing the characters from Pokemon.

This is an AAMRN you have been warned! I know these type of plots and story lines have been done before, so if this is similar to another fic you have read or written your self, I am not copying okay!?!. 

This is my first fic, so please be nice!

  


**TO LOVE? OR NOT TO LOVE?**

By A*MON

These (* * *)things in between the text mean different scenes

_' italic'= _Peoples thoughts

  


Ash/Duplica (17)

Misty (18)

Brock (20)

Nurse Wendy/Joy (25)   


CHAPTER 1: The Accident 

"Come on Misty!, Lets not wait for the boys to catch up lets go already!" shouted Duplica as she grabbed Misty's arm dragging her toward the new Pokemon Reserve that had opened near the small town of 'Skye'. 

They had meet up with the imate' trainer when they had seen one of her shows advertised in 'New Bark Town' and had gone to see it, she had decided to tag along with Ash, Misty, and Brock for a while. 

"Not so fast Duplica!" Misty tried to resist but failed. 

"Misty, I can't wait any longer, the quicker we get there the better, we will be able to see the great views and all of those cool Pokemon, if we are the first people to get there we get in free!" Duplica shouted back, excited to finally get to see the new reserve.

***

"Oh! Look Misty, it's so beautiful don't you think?" Duplica beamed at the view ahead of the two friends. 

The view was beautiful; the many grass plains were filled with different kinds of Pokemon all living in their natural habitat. With greens and browns from the different kind of trees and growths, the sky was clear and crisp of the colour blue, with the odd few clouds hovering over the many mountains that brought the scenery together. 

"Come on, let's go!" Duplica said, while pulling Misty by the arm deeper in to the reserve. 

***

"Ash wait up will yah! Not so fast" panted Brock as he tried to catch up to Ash and Pikachu who were both running to catch up to the girls who had obviously beaten them to the reserve. 

"Brock, you are such a slowpoke, they beat us. Now we will probably have to pay to get in!" whined Ash to his now beat friend who was just coming up the path toward him. 

"I…. I…water…need…water…" Brock panted as he feel toward the ground totally spent from the run. 

*THUD!* 

Ash and Pikachu looked down at the poor Pokemon breeder wannabe, he was breathing heavily and sweat poured off his face. 

"God Brock, are you Okay down there? You look kinda sick", chuckled Ash. 

Pikachu just stared at Brock, "Pi ca Pi Chu!" (Yeah Brock, your kind of out of shape!) it added. 

"Come on Brock, let's catch up with the girls!" Ash exclaimed and then thought of something and broke with a massive grin, before continuing, "besides look on the bright side Brock, I think you lost a few pounds here and there!" 

"What?" Brock asked Ash a little confused, Pikachu just stared at his trainer, he sweatdropped, a little confused to. 

"Come on Fat Boy get your butt in gear and move! Lose a few pounds here and there and I'm sure you will eventually get that date with either Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny!?!" Ash snickered. 

"Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny do not think I'm fat Ash! They just cannot resist my charm and grace, you'll see" Brock replied while getting up and running toward the reserve. 

"I knew that would get him moving! Come on Pikachu race yah!" 

***

"Sshh! Be quiet Duplica, do you want them to hear us?" Misty whispered to her over excited green haired friend. She turned to the red head next to her. 

"But I can't see anything, can't we get any closer". They where in the spy hut just on the third arena in the reserve. 

"You should know as well as I do Duplica, that Tauros are unpredictable and are easily startled by other Pokemon and people" 

"We are not scared of Tauros are we Ditto!" she said to her purple/pink Pokemon, "Ditto!" (Nope!) 

"Duplica!" Misty yelled, as Duplica and the pink Pokemon headed toward the Tauros field. 

*Sigh* "come on Togepi we had better catch up to them" she told her egg Pokemon. 

***

She could see them, but wanted to get nearer; as she crept behind bushes and trees to get a better look, she could hear footsteps behind her. Ignoring them, she turned to her Pokemon. 

"Come on Ditto, let's see you try and transform in to a Tauros" she whispered to it. 

"Ditto" (ok) it replied to its trainer. 

"Duplica no!" screamed Misty. 

That was the last thing that Duplica herd before every thing went wrong. She could see the Tauros stampeding toward her and Ditto, but she could not move, she froze, with fear. She could barely hear Misty call out Starmie to help ward off the Tauros, but what happened next was a nightmare, she never ever wanted to be reminded of. 

"Starmie!" She heard Misty scream as the herd of Tauros hit it. 

*THUD* 

Darkness was threatening her over as one of the Tauros bucked her high in to one of the trees, the last thing she could see before the darkness took her was Misty in the middle of the stampeding herd all curled up in a ball desperately covering Starmie and Ditto using her body as a shield. 

***

She awoke in a bed, as she started opening her eyes, she could see the room that she were in. It was a cream colour with one chair and a window. She was covered with bandages around her waist and upper chest, she could feel the bruising as she attempted to move, then pain hit her and she started to feel nauseous so decided to stay still._'I'm in a Hospital room' _she thought.   
She groaned. Then like a rush of old memories it struck her _'The reserve, Tauros, Ditto,_ _Misty, O my God '_ she remembered.   
Her head hurt and the rush of nauseous hit her again, the door started opening and she turned to see whom it was. 

"Duplica" It was Brock "how are you feeling?" he asked as he sat next to her. 

"What happened?" she whispered to him. 

"Well, I don't know exactly, but we could see medics every where in the reception when we got there, then we saw you being carried out on a stretcher you were bleeding and unconscious, then we saw Misty and well…." He trailed off when he heard Duplica start to cry. 

"Oh Brock is she going to be Okay? I…. I saw her before I was knocked out, she was right in the middle of the herd trying to cover Starmie and Ditto" she sobbed out. 

"Duplica, Misty knows not to go so near Tauros, what happened?" 

"It was all my fault, she followed me, she warned me about going so near the Tauros, but I didn't listen Brock. Please tell me she is going to be all right?" 

"I don't know Duplica, she was still in the ER when I left Ash and Pikachu to come to see you" At that she burst in to tears as Brock held her hand to try to comfort her.   


***

Ash didn't know what to do, Duplica was still in recovery suffering from a few broken ribs and bruises to her head and arms, the doctor had said that they would keep her in case of delayed concussion or any other symptoms from head injuries that would effect her. There was no word on Misty's condition, she was still in the ER; all he could do was stay calm. 

Pikachu had been crying ever since he had seen the state that Misty was in. Ash tried to reassure the Pokemon hoping it would calm down a bit. _'If I lose her, I don't know what I would do'_ he thought to him self. _'If only I had got there sooner, maybe I could have done somethingto prevent this from ever happening, it's all my fault'_

Pikachu looked up at Ash. He could see that Ash was worried for Misty and new how much his trainer/best friend cared for the red head, Pikachu loved Misty to; she was special to the electric mouse Pokemon. Ash always' blamed him self, for what ever happened to his friends. He was that kind of person. In addition, Pikachu knew that Ash would take the news pretty badly. 

***

The door opened and the doctor approached the young trainer. "Mr Ketchum?" he asked. 

Ash immediately got up and spoke anxiously to the doctor "Is she going to be all right?" 

"She has suffered quite a lot of injuries, Mr Ketchum, we don't exactly know the extent of damage that has been caused. She is still unconscious, but stable. We have done a few tests and will be going to scan her lower part of her body. Her bruises and cuts are at this moment being taken care of, we will be able to tell if she has suffered from any paralysis of the spine when she is conscious" 

Ash gasped at the word 'Paralysis' "do you mean Misty may not be able to walk?" Ash asked the doctor. 

"It's a possibility, the injuries to her lower back indicate there could be *temporally* paralysis, but we don't have the scan results as of yet to support our theories" 

"Can I see her?" Ash asked him. 

"Not right at this moment, the nurse will tell you when you can see her" Ash thanked the doctor and sat back down to where Pikachu was sitting on one of the chairs in the corridor. 

*** 

*1 hour later*

She was still unconscious, her face was pale and covered with cuts and bruisers, bandages were wrapped around her, he moved closer to her still form as it lay in the bed, with only the beeping from the monitors surrounding her. His face lacked emotion as he stared at her. He raised his arm to her face and touched it slightly, it still felt soft, then lent down and gently kissed her forehead and spoke lightly in her ear. 

"Misty I know you probably can't hear me, but I just wanted you to know that I will always be here for you and I am not going to leave here until your all better, you know I…. I care about you…." He closed his chocolate brown eyes when he felt a lump at the back of his throat his voice cracking a bit. "Please Misty be Okay... I...I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you, please Miyst. I… I love you, don't leave me" 

Pikachu had curled near Misty's head; he could hear Ash talking quietly to Misty. Pikachu knew that what Ash was telling Misty had come from the heart and knew that it must have been hard to say those things to her, even if she were sleeping. 

Brock stared through the glass window at the young trainer and Pikachu which where asleep, Ash's head was resting on the far corner of the bed Misty was in, his hand firmly clasped in hers, Pikachu was curled in between them. He smiled at the cute scene. _'I hope she is going to be all right for her sake and Ash's'_ he thought as he turned to go back to Duplica's room. 

***

After a few days Duplica had been realised from the hospital into the local Nurse Joy's care, the Doctor had ordered that she was to take it easy and have plenty of rest. They were all staying at the centre, one room occupied all three friends, Duplica had the bed, Brock had the sofa, and Ash had the floor, being used to camping it did not bother him much.   
Ash had been up most of the night; he was having trouble sleeping and had decided to go down early to see Starmie and Ditto in the Pokemon hospital. 

"Morning Ash, sleep well?" asked the chirpy Nurse at the desk. 

"Yes thank you Nurse Joy, could I possibly see Starmie and Ditto this morning?" Ash replied and added to the question. 

"Yes certainly Ash" said Nurse Joy, she turned to the large pink Pokemon, which was administering medication to a sick Cubone. 

"Blissey, could you stay and watch the desk for me?" 

"BLISSEY" (Okay) it replied. 

Nurse Joy took Ash to the back room where many sick and injured Pokemon were residing, Starmie and Ditto were injured when Duplica and Ditto had startled the Tauros; they were in the intensive care unit. 

"They are healing well and should be able to leave in a day or so Ash," said Nurse Joy to the young trainer. 

"Great, thank you Nurse Joy". _'At least when Misty wakes up, she will be relieved to know Starmie will be fine'_ he thought to himself. 

***

It had been 5 days since the accident, and Misty was still unconscious. The doctors that were reviewing her case had told the trio that Misty could have more damage than they originally thought, she may be going in to a deeper coma they had said, but they were positive it would become clearer once they had done more tests. 

Duplica looked in to the bathroom mirror, she felt horrible and guilty, when the doctors had told the three of them about Misty, she had felt sick to the stomach and the look on Ash's face; she could see the tears brimming in his beautiful brown eyes, Brock seemed to remain calm which was a good thing. 

Her cheeks were stained with dry tears, her brown eyes were red, and puffy _'the effects of crying half the night'_ she thought to herself. She turned the tap on and let the water flow a bit before washing the stains that marked her cheeks.   
She had been having nightmares ever since the accident and trying to convince her self that Misty was going to be all right. _'This is all my fault, but I didn't know what to do, but I could have helped her, but I just froze' _she thought.   
New tears were now fallen down her freshly washed face and she sobbed in to her hands not wanting to remember what had happened and the fact one of her best friends could possibly be paralysed because of her stubbornness. 

*KNOCK KNOCK * 

"Are you all right in there Duplica?" came the gentle and caring voice behind the door. 

"I'm fine thank you Brock" she called back, while drying her tear stained face. 

"Okay, just thought I check up on you, I'm going over to the hospital, if you see Ash tell him I've got Togepi and Pikachu with me" 

"Okay, will do Brock" she replied trying to sound normal as possible.   


***

to be continued~ Okay, not much of a cliffhanger, it is just the next chapter skips ahead a bit. However, I know this jumps from different scenes and may be confusing, but that is why I would appreciate reviews.


	2. Problems

Problems

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR POKEMON.

A/N: This is an A/U fic; it does not continue from the series on TV, I am just borrowing the characters from Pokemon. 

This is an AAMRN you have been warned!   
  
  


**TO LOVE? OR NOT TO LOVE?**

_By A*MON_

These (* * *) things in between the text mean different scenes 

_' Italic'= _Peoples thoughts   


Ash/Duplica (17) 

Misty (18)

Brock (20)

Nurse Wendy/Joy (25)

**Chapter 2: The problem may be more than a sleeping problem!**

She had refused to see any of her friends when she woke 3 days ago, she had been told what had happened, and that she were temporally paralysed from the waist down, needing constant help and therapy. The doctor that had to explain to the confused girl could see her eyes start to swell up with tears, and decided to leave her alone to cry her self to sleep. 

It had been 2 weeks since the accident that both girls and their two loyal Pokemon had been involved in. Starmie and Ditto had recovered and were doing fine, Misty had regained consciousness and did not remember anything about the accident or knew about the extent of her injuries. Brock had been the only one out of the friends that Misty wanted to see, she had hardly spoke a word to the young Pokemon trainer when he had come to visit. The doctor had told him that it was normal for Misty to react this way, she felt helpless and weak and depression would cause the young red head* who was normally mouthy and full of life* to feel if the world was against her. 

Brock had been talking non-stop since he had come in this particular morning, "with a little more therapy and plenty of rest you should be fine. The doctor gave me an up date on your progress since you woke, he said that you should start regaining the feeling in your legs once your body gets used to the therapy, and the medication should help bring the swelling down around the damaged part of your back." He looked at her, she had been staring up toward the ceiling all through out the conversation, and he decided then to let her know that she had nothing to worry about either of them leaving her. 

"So… Miyst, I know your feeling a little low, but you are not a burden to any of us, but we are your friends and friends do not leave one another when they need them the most." He finished, empathising the any. The reason behind this was that she had refused to see Ash and had only seen Duplica once since she regained consciousness. 

Brock could see that Misty was not going to answer him and sighed; this was worrying him more than he thought it would. 

***

Ash had arrived at the hospital as usual, hoping that may be today Misty would want to see him. He sat in the corridor waiting for Brock to leave the room. He could see Misty's nurse heading toward him; her name was Wendy and she was always smiling. When Brock had first set eyes on her he went strait to his 'hormonal drool stage' he mentally smiled to himself thinking about how Brock had always made a fool of him self in front of Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, or any beautiful female he came across. 

"Morning Ash" she said. 

"Morning Wendy" he replied, she was a nice friendly nurse who had been looking after Misty. She had strawberry blonde hair which was tied in to a bun on the top of her head which was a support to the little white nurses hat she wore, her uniform was much the same as a Nurse Joy's but it was white with a red apron, she had blue eyes and wore a rather large pair of glasses. 

She nodded back to him and entered Misty's room. 

***

Brock had been trying to get Misty to talk to him with no luck, when he noticed Misty's nurse had come in. 

"Morning Brock, Misty, how are you feeling today?" she asked them both. 

Brock sighed, "Morning Wendy, we are not to bad thanks" 

She smiled at him, went over to the window, and opened the blinds letting in the first rays of the sun hit Misty's face. She groaned at this and moved her head toward the opposite side of the room. 

The nurse looked at the young man with brown spiky hair who was sitting next to the red head in the bed, his eyes showed concern and worry, much like the other young boy with the black hair and brown eyes who always sat just out side the room. 

She remembered talking to him. 

*FLASHBACK* 

She had just finished her rounds for the day when she noticed a young boy sitting just out side the room with the girl who had been involved with the Tauros accident. He had of what she could see of it, black spiky hair because he wore an old red and white cap, he wore a plain black shirt, and worn out blue jeans with a pair of black and white trainers, a pair of fingerless black gloves and five pokeballs told her he was a trainer. By the side of him was a small yellow mouse she recognised as a Pikachu. He had his eyes closed and head lowered to the ground, being the friendly type, she decided to see if she could help. 

"Excuse me, is every thing alright?" she asked him, his head shot up and she could see his eyes were coloured brown, but were very red. 

"Um…Yea thanks" he replied. 

"My names Wendy, I'm a nurse here. Do you know the young lady in the room?" she asked. 

"Hi my names Ash Ketchum, and yes I know her, she is my best friend." He replied. 

They had been talking a while about Ash's problem. Misty was refusing to see him. Wendy could see that he was distraught with confusion and worry and could not understand why Misty had refused to see him. So she had decided to help the young man, it was obvious he cared deeply for this young girl, and she had decided to help them. 

The next day she had been tuning Misty's sheets and she had tried to bring up a conversation with the young girl, who was staring out of the window in the wheelchair they had given her. She remembered Ash telling her that she was a water Pokemon trainer, so decided to go along this line. It did the trick. Misty seemed to talk a little about her Pokemon and a gym in Cerulean City. 

Things had gone wrong when Wendy asked Misty about Ash; Misty seemed to go off a bit and remained silent for the rest of the conversation. 

Misty had not spoke to the young Nurse ever since.   


*END FLASHBACK* 

***

She had remained silent through out Brock's visit; she could hardly hear what he was saying. 

Actually she wanted to be alone, she was having trouble coming to terms with the fact that she could not feel her legs and wanted to be with her thoughts, not that she had many of them. The nightmares that plagued her kept her awake, not that sleep could bring any reassurance, and she had been sleeping for nearly two ½ weeks. 

She could hear Wendy enter the room and ask Brock a few questions, not that Misty took notice. When the nurse had opened the blinds in the room the light hurt; she groaned and moved her head to face Brock. She held her eyes shut hoping that the darkness would bring comfort to her sore eyes; in fact, one image had sprung in to her mind hearing Ash's name mentioned as Wendy bid farewell to Brock. 

She had refused to see Ash ever since she awoke; she did not want him to see her in this condition, she had always appeared strong and that was the way she wanted to keep it; not some helpless little girl who couldn't walk and needed constant supervision to do normal day routines. Her pride had over come the willingness to see her best friend, her long time crush, and her first love. She would not give in to this, and she did not need his help. 

***

Brock walked out the door of Misty's room, his face was red, and he could feel his heart rate speeding up. _'Why do I always do this, she probably thinks I am a complete hormonal idiot'_ he thought to himself. Even though he was older now, he still had not suppressed the 'Hormonal Drool Stage' he had been staring at the nurse when she had bent over Misty's bed and got a very good view of her rear; she turned and noticed his red face and ordered him out side. He leaned against the door and sighed, he then noticed Ash sitting in his usual place just outside Misty's room. He walked over to the teen. 

"Hey Brock, how was she? Does she want to see me now?" bombarding questions to Brock. 

'Poor kid' he thought. "Um…well she was …um…. asleep when I got here this morning" he mumbled. 

"O… maybe later then" sighed Ash. 

Brock could see the disappointment in the teens face. "Um.. Ash do you know where Duplica is?" 

"Yeah, I think she said something about taking Pikachu and Togepi to the food hall" Ash told Brock. 

***

When they got to the food hall, they found Duplica and the two Pokemon in a corner table in front of the dessert bar. They both smiled at this; Duplica loved desserts almost as much as Misty, and could not get enough of them. Duplica was feeding Togepi some toast and Pikachu was harbouring a ketchup bottle. 

"Hi guys, how's Misty doing this morning?" she asked. 

"She was asleep, so I didn't want to disturb her." He replied, he hated to lie to his friends, but Duplica still blamed her self and Ash was not coping with the fact Misty refused to see him; he did not want them to worry to much more than they had been. 

The rest of the day went on as usual, mainly helping Ash train or watching Duplica perform in the Pokemon centre for other trainers. 

***

"Ashy, get up!" screamed Duplica to the lazy Pokemon trainer. 

"Pika Pi Pika chu!" (Ash wake up!) Said his best Pokemon friend. Pikachu. 

"*Yawn* five more minutes" he managed to grumble back to the hyperactive female and Pokemon. 

"What do you think Pikachu, a soaking or a shocking?" asked Duplica with a sly grin. Pikachu just answered with it's own evil grin. 

Pikachuuuuuuuuu! A massive thunderbolt hit Ash dead on. 

"Waaaaa PIKACHU! What was that for?" shouted a dazed and confused Ash, as he rubbed his now throbbing head. 

"We have to go to the hospital, remember." Duplica told him. 

"Yeah, I remembered, but you didn't have to wake me up so early did ya?" he mumbled to her. 

"Early!, its 9.30 already, we were meant to be there at 9,00!" Brock chimed in, listening to Ash groans and complains were something he was used to. 

"Come on Ash, Misty gets her results back today" Duplica added. 

"I know, do you think she will let me see her today?" he asked his friends while rolling his sleeping bag up. Duplica and Brock looked at each other then back at Ash. 

"I don't know" They replied at the same time, "give her time Ash, I'm sure she's just confused at the moment." Duplica said, trying to reassure her friend. 

"Ever since the accident she just won't talk or see me, guys what do I do?" asked Ash, desperately wanting his friends to help. 

Duplica lowered her head she did not know what to say to him. _'It's all my fault, this would of never happened if I had never dragged Misty to the new Pokemon Reserve.' _She thought to herself with a sigh. 

"Ash, I agree with Duplica, give her some time" Brock replied, noticing Duplica slump down all of a sudden. 

"Guys I'm sorry, this is all my fault," she whispered. Her eyes were firmly fixed to the ground and her head lowered. 

"Duplica, how where you suppose to know that all of those Tarous would get startled at Dittos appearance?" Brock tried to explain as he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. 

Her head moved toward Brock, she could see his kind and caring eyes, she then slowly sobbed out "but…I…I should of helped her…I just froze! When I saw all of those Tauros getting closer, I don't know what was wrong with me, I've never done anything like that before, I could of… she could of …" she started crying uncontrollably. 

Brock immediately pulled her closer towards him and held her in his arms as she cried in to his chest. Ash didn't know what to do exactly, Duplica didn't mean to let Misty get hurt not on purpose, anyone could of made the same mistake, she was probably scared of all those Tauros she saw, after all, it wasn't every day you see a stampeding herd of angry and frightened Tauros charging toward you. He kept on staring at his two friends in front of him holding on to each other, listening to Brock reassuring her hushing her to try and calm the hysterical girl in his arms. He couldn't help thinking that if he had been there he could have helped Misty and Duplica, he cared about them both, but if something happened to Misty, he didn't know what he would do. 

Pikachu who was pulling at his pant leg struck him out of his thoughts. "Huh? What is it Pikachu?" he asked his friend. 

"Pika, Pika, Pi Pi Ka chu?" (Are we going to see Misty?) Pikachu asked his trainer and best human friend. 

"I don't know buddy, maybe she will want to see us today. You never know!" he replied to his furry friend while picking him up and putting him on his shoulder. 

Ash looked on toward Brock, he could see that Brock really liked Duplica and cared about her, he had told Brock to ask Duplica out, but Brock had said that she liked someone else, so that was the last he had said to his older friend. 

He hated to do this, but if Misty wanted to see him today then they had better be getting to the hospital before visiting hours were up. 

"Umm… guys, should we get going, Duplica, umm… its not your fault, you shouldn't blame your self" he reassured the emotional bundle wrapped in Brocks arms. 

"Come on Duplica, Misty doesn't blame anyone you know that, come on lets go and see her, I'm sure that she wants to see Togepi today" Brock added with a huge grin. 

"*Sniff* Okay, maybe your right, she doesn't blame any one, but I can't understand why she won't see Ash?" she replied to the boys as they walked out of the Pokemon centre on to the dirt path toward the hospital Misty was in. 

"I don't think any of us truly understands Misty, she's kind of weird when it comes to Ash" Brock said a little confused. Ever since they were younger he could never really understand his friends relationship, always arguing over the smallest thing, then worrying if one or the other was in trouble or ill, but they had a bond that held the strong friendship together, Misty was tearing Ash apart by not letting him see her, but then Misty was a puzzle in Brocks eyes, they both were strange in his opinion, but he knew that one day they would realise they had feelings for one another and would get married and have children of their own one day. It was his turn to be interrupted from his thoughts hearing his name being called. 

"Brock, Brock come on your to slow!" yelled Ash, who was walking at a very fast pace to get to the hospital. 

"Yeah, Yeah coming!" he called back while quickening his pace to match Ash and Duplica's. 

***

As usual, Misty had refused to see Ash. She really did not want to see any one. Only with a bit of persuasion on the doctor and Wendy's part did she allow Brock to see her and listen to her final assessment. 

Brock listened to the doctor's talk to one another before one of them addressed Wendy. 

"Thank you Wendy, for staying with the young lady this morning." The doctor who had been working on Misty's case said. 

The two doctors turned their attention to Brock and Misty. Misty's doctor tuned to Brock, "This is Dr. Travis, he is one of our specialist's doctors that has been working with Misty for the last day or so". He introduced to him, and turned to take a set near Wendy. 

"Pleased to meet you Brock." He replied. "We have been reviewing Misty's case ever since she came to the hospital. We have done many tests and all our results have found nothing to insinuate she has suffered from a 'Spinal injury' or that of any 'Head Trauma'. 

However, she has been experiencing nightmares and hallucinations since she awoke two ½ weeks ago along with paralysis of the lower half of her body." 

" Um…. so what is wrong with Misty, Dr. Travis?" Brock asked a little confused. 

"Misty is suffering from a rare disorder, which may have been triggered by the accident that she were involved in or she could have inherited it, we are not entirely sure. This kind of paralysis is known as 'Sleep Paralysis'" he replied to Brock's question. 

"'Sleep Paralysis' what is that exactly, is it permanent?" Brock asked, a little worried for his friend. 

"Well 'Sleep Paralysis' consists of a period of inability to perform voluntary movements when sleeping and or upon awakening. The symptoms that follow this would be of what young Misty is describing to us. She is complaining of the inability to move her limbs upon awaking, presence of partial muscle paralysis, hallucinations, or dream like mentation. 'Sleep Paralysis' is associated with Neurological conditions. This is not harmful in any way, but most people who suffer from this report feeling afraid because they do not know what is happening to them. Misty has been having nightmares and seeing things followed by long napping during the day. 

In this case, when the hallucinations are present, she feels as if someone is in the room. She has also told us of the darkness she has experienced during her nightmares, the feeling of people, or something touching her or the feeling of impending death. This is also known as the 'Hag Phenomena' that causes anxiety and terror, but no physical harm. As to it being permanent, the answer is medication followed with enough sleep, reducing stress and plenty of exercise." 

"When will she be able to leave Dr. Travis?" Brock asked. 

"She should be able to leave once she fully understands this, also the injuries she received need to heal, but the nightmares will still be present until the medication starts to work. I would say in another two weeks." Dr. Travis told him. 

_'Well that explains a lot. At least Ash and Duplica will understand a bit more why Misty will not see any one.'_

Brock thought to him self. _'Now to get Dr. Travis to help explain to Ash and Duplica. What makes me think this is going to be difficult for them to_ _understand!'_ he added to himself. 

***

*That Night* 

***. DARKNESS. ***

That was all she could see, blackness, silence, nothing. 

"Hello, is any one there?" she shouted in to the nothingness around her. 

She was scared, she could feel her body start shaking, as she twisted and turned to see the darkness swirl around her. 

"Go away!" she screamed toward the dark mist slowly making its way toward the scared and lonely girl. She held her arms around her waist, attempting to keep her self from danger, screaming as the mist started to swallow her. 

"Help me! Aaaasssh!" 

Her eyes darted open at first, she felt disorientated; she was shivering and could feel the wetness of her hair and nightshirt sticking to her body from the sweat. It was a dream, another nightmare. 

She pushed her red hair out of her face; her aqua coloured eyes were moist from the tears that were threatening to leave them. 

"Help Me," she whispered as she let the tears fall from her eyes. "Please Help Me", she sobbed. Eventually crying her self-back to an uneasy sleep. 

***

To be continued~ 

Next chapter~ Regrets. (Coming Soon!) 

Please feel free to r&r.


	3. Regrets

Regrets

  


I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM POKEMON.  
  
A/N~ Rated Pg, for mild language. This is an AAMRN/Drama fic.  
Thanks to every one who reviewed the last two chapters! So here is Chapter 3, hope you enjoy!  
  


  


  


**TO LOVE? OR NOT TO LOVE?**

_By A*MON_**   
**__

  


These * * * things in between the text mean different scenes.

_' Italic'~ _Peoples thoughts.

Ash/Duplica (17) 

Misty (18)

Brock (20)

Nurse Wendy/Joy (25)

**Chapter 3: Regrets.**

**  
**

Misty had been having these nightmare dreams ever since she had first regained consciousness. She had denied any help from her friends, especially Ash. The nightmares had become unbearable and they were scaring her tremendously. She my have thought that she were a strong person, but that was when she never had a worry in the world, travailing with Brock and Ash all those years ago, being the out going, head strong and mallet bearing fiery red-head, that was always' fit and healthy. Now she felt like a frightened little girl, who desperately needed shielding from the bad dreams that repeatedly obsessed her.

  


She needed help… 

  


Protecting… 

  


Friendship…

Love…

  


She needed to see her best-friend, the only one who could help her with her anxiety… 

  


She needed Ash.

  


***  
  


Brock had arrived at the hospital as per normal. He was sitting next to Misty talking to her about the usual, what had been happening in the news, latest updates on the league, updates from the doctors etc.   
She had not really been listening to her older friend, she had been thinking about that dream she had a couple of night's ago. 

  


The dream that terrified her the most.  
  


*FLASHBACK*  
  
***. DARKNESS. ***

That was all she could see, blackness, silence, nothing.   
  
"Hello, is any one there?" she shouted in to the nothingness around her. She was scared, she could feel her body start shaking, as she twisted and turned to see the darkness swirl around her.

"Go away!" she screamed toward the dark mist slowly making its way toward the scared and lonely girl. She held her arms around her waist, attempting to keep her self from danger, screaming as the mist started to swallow her.

"Help me! Aaaasssh!" 

  
Her eyes darted open at first, she felt disorientated; she was shivering and could feel the wetness of her hair and nightshirt sticking to her body from the sweat. It was a dream, another nightmare. 

She pushed her red hair out of her face; her aqua coloured eyes were moist from the tears that were threatening to leave them.  
  
" Help Me," she whispered as she let the tears fall from her eyes.

"Please Help Me", she sobbed. Eventually crying her self-back to an uneasy sleep.

*END FLASHBACK*

***

"So Dr.Travis, told me that you were responding well to the new medication; he said you were still having problems with your sleeping patterns, but had planned to do some more 'Sleep recording', he said that they wanted to test your…"  
  
"Can I see Ash?" she interrupted him timidly. 

"Huh… Did you just ask to see Ash?" Brock asked, with a little hesitation; surprised with her sudden change of mind. _'Great, trust Ash not to be here. The only day he doesn't come, is the day she wants to see him'_ He thought to him self with a sigh.  


***  
  
Duplica had asked Ash to come with her to the Pokemon Mart to get the daily supply of positions and Pokemon chow. Brock and Nurse Joy would normally help prepare the Pokemon food by hand, but Brock spent his time with Misty and hanging around the Nurse's station for Wendy; still trying to apologise to her about his little 'Hormonal' misunderstanding a few day's ago. Nurse Joy however, had the rest of the travelling trainer's, sick or injured Pokemon to feed and nurse, so they had decided not to add their Pokemon to her busy schedule.   
Ash thought about saying no at first, but decided to go with her. Misty had refused to see him whenever he would visit, so he thought what would be different from any other day._ 'It's not like she wants to see me.'_ He shrugged a little despondently.   
  
They had finished walking around the large Pokemon Mart and were making their way back to the Pokemon centre to drop things off and then go strait to the hospital before visiting hours were up.   
They had been walking in silence, watching Pikachu and Togepi talking to the other.   
  
When Duplica broke the silence. "Ash, umm…. Do you want to maybe go get something to eat? - I mean I need to tell you something."

He turned from the two Pokemon, and looked at her, she was looking straight at him blushing slightly, which he just shrugged off, and replied to her request.  
  
" Well I am kind of hungry, but I really wanted to get to the hospital, just in case Misty…."

"Why? She doesn't want to see you, so why even bother going?" she interrupted him.  
  
Ash was taken aback a little with her sudden out burst. "Duplica?!" he asked. "What are you saying…"  
  
"I…. I'm…. Sorry. I didn't mean to say that." She interrupted him again.  
  
Ash just stared at the girl in front of him a little confused, to say the least. Dr. Travis had told them both that Misty had been having trouble with trusting people. Therefore, it was understandable for her to act the way she was. So he thought.   
  
Duplica had her own reasons.  
  
" I mean… she shouldn't treat you like that! You don't deserve it. I mean you would do anything for her, you let her follow you for all these years, treat her as a friend, look out for her!. In return, she just…. just treats you like crap! Like you don't exist!. She yelled. " And you call her your best friend?, if that's what you call friendship, then I would hate to see how your worse enemy treats you!?!." She added a little sarcastically.

Ash didn't know what to say, he was even more puzzled by the way Duplica had been talking. Misty was her best- friend, so why would she say those things?   
  
"Whoa… Duplica, I didn't know you felt that way. I know Misty and I have had our differences, but we really do get on pretty good. I don't take her acting this way personally." He tried to rationalize.   
  
She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and managed to crock out, "I'm so sorry Ash… I didn't mean to say those things about Misty, but I just don't understand; I… what I'm trying to say is that I could never treat you like the way she is, because… I think of you as a close friend, I care about you and I have…" She was broken out of her confession when he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder; she looked up at him. He looked so sincere, and baffled from the words she had spoken.   
  
"Duplica, thanks for your support, I understand…" it was his turn to be interrupted when he felt Duplica wrap her arms around his neck and touch his lips with hers. His eyes shoot wide open,_ 'She's kissing me!' _he continually repeated to him self. This was definitely not, what he had expected to happen.   
  
When she realised that Ash was not returning the sign of affection, she pulled away from him, trying not to look at him in the eye. "I'm so sorry…- It didn't mean anything…I mean…Oh God… Ash, please forgive me, I didn't… you… and me… sorry." She managed to stammer out in a whisper.  
  
Ash froze to the spot, not knowing what to say. _'She kissed me! Umm… what do I do? Oh! This can't be happening… how do I explain I don't have the same feeling's.' _His thoughts were put on hold when he could hear her say something to him, although barely audible. He could tell she was trying to apologise.  
  
While all this was happening, the two Pokemon, who were currently having their own discussion, had been stunned at the sudden scene that had happened in front of them. Togepi was the first to react out of the two, who started to bawl its eyes out. Pikachu who could see that Ash had been put in a very uneasy situation, tried to stop the young egg Pokemon from it's sudden out burst of tears.  
  
Duplica's head shoot up at the sound of the young Pokemon crying, she tried to help calm the egg Pokemon down, by picking it up and hushing the distraught baby, but that only made the egg start to thrash and wail even loader. Ash at this point could hardly hear his own thoughts through the loud wails that were coming from Togepi. He rushed to Duplica's side and took the little Pokemon out of her hands and it admittedly stopped it's crying. She noticed the content look on the baby egg's face as Ash spoke soft words to it.  
  
" I guess it wanted you." She said to him with a little smile.  
  
" Yeah, Togepi can be a bit difficult at times when it comes to strangers… I mean… not that you are a stranger, um.. I mean, it thinks I am it's Dad! So it's kind of got a 'Thing' for certain people, yea, that's it." He stammered.   
  
"Oh, Okay, I think?" she replied a little uneasy.  
  
Ash looked up from the egg in his arms to Duplica, who was staring at Togepi with a confused look on her face. He had to tell her, and now was the time to get it out in the open. "Umm… Duplica, I hope you understand this, but I don't… um… have the um… same feeling's for you as you have for me, I think of you as a friend and…" he stuttered. "Please understand what I'm trying to say Duplica, but I can't be any more than friends, I'm sorry." He finished.  
  
She looked up to Ash a little embarrassed and replied with a whisper, "I understand." She could feel her heart breaking in two; she knew she had sounded disappointed by his honest feelings toward her. "It was a mistake, please forget it ever happened Ash, I wouldn't want to lose our friendship over this." She continued.   
  
Ash smiled at her, hoping that it would make her feel a little better and replied reassuringly, "If that's how you feel, then it's fine with me".   
  
They both gave each other a warm smile and left to go to the Pokemon centre.  
  
***  
  
Brock had left the hospital in search of Ash; he had arrived in the Pokemon centre eager to find Ash and let him know about Misty's change of mind. He entered their room that they were staying in and called for him. _'Hmm…not here, Ash and Duplica must still be out' _he thought to him self with a sigh. He made his way to the sofa that he had been sleeping on for the last two ½ weeks, and sat down._ 'Great, the only day he's not there, is the day she wants to see him.' _He thought to him self again. He remembered the look on her face when he had told her that Ash had gone out to the Pokemon Mart with Duplica. _'You have probably blown it now Ash'_ he leant back on the sofa and sighed again.   
  
Misty had not seen Ash or Duplica since the accident, and only whished to see Brock, even though she hardly said two words to him, when he did see her. This one visit was different. When she had asked for Ash, he had been shocked to say the least and mentally cursed Ash for his absence.   
  
So here, he was in their room waiting for Ash to return, to tell him to get down to the hospital ASAP.   
  
***  
  
He was starting to get board waiting for Ash and Duplica to come back and decided to watch a little TV. As he reached for the TV remote, he took a glimpse out the window; they had a good view of the town from the third floor of the centre. He then noticed a couple of figures that looked like Ash and Duplica at the far end of the street.   
  
That's when he noticed that Duplica was crying. He was about to go see what was wrong when he saw her jump in to Ash's arms and kiss him. _'No… this can't be…'_ he thought miserably, as he turned away from the view he whished he never set eyes on. _'I thought she liked him, she always talked about him, stared at him… why… what is it that I'm doing wrong?'_ he sighed again and slumped down on the sofa to wait for them to arrive.  
  
  
***  
  
When Ash and Duplica had arrived at the centre, they had been surprised to see Brock sitting on the sofa looking at the TV.   
  
"Hey Brock, I thought you were at the hospital?" asked Duplica.  
  
" Yeah I was, but Misty didn't feel like listening to me today" he paused and turned to Ash. "Actually Ash, Misty asked for you this morning."  
  
Ash could not believe what had been said to him; he nearly dropped Togepi in utter regret. Duplica saw the look on his face and felt even more guilty for the things that she had done and said.  
  
" Oh… she asked to see me?" he repeated Brock's news. He nodded in reply. "Does she still want to see me?" he asked again.   
  
Brock tried to reassure his disappointment. "Ash, you didn't know she would ask to see you today, so don't worry, I'm sure she may see you tomorrow."  
  
Duplica knew it was her fault, if she had not been so set to jump him, this would never have happened. All in all she had caused an accident, got Misty involved, nearly killed her Pokemon, nearly ruined a perfectly sound friendship and to top it all off, caused Ash to miss an opportunity to see Misty.   
  
"I'm sorry Ash, this is all my fault again"   
  
"Um… no it's Okay, Brock said she might want to see me again tomorrow so…" he wasn't really in the mood to talk right now, and especially with Duplica. "I'm going for a walk Brock, I'll see you later" he said a little despondently.  
  
He turned to head out the door, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Duplica, she was giving him a weak smile and a look that said _'Are you Okay?'_ a cross her face. "I want to be alone for a while Duplica." He told her. With that, he just left with Togepi and Pikachu following close behind.  
  
She knew Ash had feelings for Misty, and always had been a little jealous of the redhead, she envied Misty, and she was lucky to have Ash. She sighed as the thoughts were whirling around her head.  
  
Brock noticed her sigh. " Give Ash some time Duplica, he really does care about Misty. And, missing seeing her, just made him a little depressed, I know he's not been sleeping to well and it's getting to him. You and me both know he is worried about her and wants to help."   
  
"I know Brock, but I can't help but feel responsible for all that has happened. I wouldn't blame Ash or Misty for not speaking to me ever again." She replied sadly.  
  
Brock looked up to her face and could see the sorrow and guiltiness. He really liked Duplica and wanted to help comfort her in her time of need, but seeing her and Ash, had really stirred many emotions; and who was he to question either Ash or Duplica about their relationship. He decided there and then that when Misty had come to terms and felt better from this whole 'Sleeping Paralysis' and depression ordeal, he would leave the group to continue his dreams. That way he wouldn't be emotionally attached to any one, thus not getting heartbroken.  
  
***  
  
Ash was sitting in silence under a near by tree behind the Pokemon centre. He was staring at the two Pokemon that were both in his lap; Pikachu could sense Ash's depression and regret, Togepi, who was to young to actually understand why it's 'Dad' was unhappy, just sat in his lap, content with being with him. Ash sighed. "I can't believe I missed seeing Mist today Pikachu. What am I going to do now, what happens if she thinks I'm not at all concerned about her? It would be just my luck that she won't want to see me tomorrow…"   
  
"Pika-pi, pi pi ca, Pikachu pika" (Ash, I'm sure Misty, doesn't think that.) reassured the little yellow mouse.  
  
" Thanks buddy, I'm being stupid and paranoid…" he managed a little side ways smile and stroked behind the Pokemon's ear. "Pikachu, about this Duplica thing, let's keep it our little secret. Okay?" he asked his best Pokemon friend. Pikachu thought about this for a minute before nodding in reply with a little supportive smile. "Great, I knew I could count on you agreeing with me. I didn't really want to hurt her feelings or anything, but I have… you know…a thing for Misty… so I want to be there for her, and not have any of these misunderstandings come out in the open."  
  
Pikachu could not help but worry a little about the way Duplica was acting and hopped for Ash's sake that every thing would be all right. Jealousy was a very strong emotion, and Duplica could let it slip to Misty or Brock if she really wanted. He could see Ash starting to brighten up a little, and did not want to alarm him with any more worries. _Let's just hope Togepi doesn't spill anything! _He silently wished.  
  
***  
  
If you were in the room with Misty you would of seen that she were tossing and turning in the hospital bed that she had resided in for the last few weeks. Her face looked pale and clammy, she had beads of sweat pouring down from her forehead, and her normally bright red hair was looking a dim shade of burnt rust.  
  
***Darkness***  
  
"No… leave me alone!" she screamed at the mist, which was heading toward her at a top speed. She tried to run, but found her self-frozen to the spot.  
She could see nothing, the 'Darkness' had appeared once more.  
"Leave me alone!" she cried once more.   
  
Still the dark mist did not cease and kept up it's pace. She only wished she would awake from this nightmare, before the mist enveloped her. The 'Darkness and shadows' were also trying to take her, she screamed when she felt someone or something pull her down in to the black hole of this nightmarish world.  
  
Her eyes flung wide open, still screaming a high blood curtailing shrill. The night nurse had heard the teenager scream and had come to her aid straight away.   
  
Misty could not move; her legs and arms were being held down by the shadow that hovered above her. "Get away from me!" she screamed trying her best to grapple from its tight grasp on her body. "Let go of me!" in spite of everything, she found that any kind of fight was futile; she was paralysed to the spot.  
  
The nurse was trying her hardest to calm the screaming girl, even though she was not moving, the nurse could not subside her. Misty constantly screamed and panicked through her deluded state.   
  
***  
  
Wendy had just arrived for her nightshift; when she heard screaming, she knew who it was straight away. She rushed to grab a hold of the Videophone on the nursing desk and paged Dr Travis. With the message-received tone, she bolted toward Misty's room at the end of the corridor.   
  
When she got in the room, she could see the night nurse trying her hardest to calm Misty.   
She shuddered at the girls' present state of mind. Misty looked petrified, and was screaming all sorts that unnerved the young nurse.  
  
Dr Travis had entered the scene. This had to be one of the worst episodes that Misty had experienced. He could see her calming at the touch of Wendy, and took the opportunity to sedate the young teenager.   
  
"What happened Dr?" Wendy asked.  
  
" I can only assume that Misty may have had an allergic reaction to the drugs she had been taking or the episode she experienced could be the side effects of her apparent depressed state of mind at the moment. I can't be sure." He replied. "I have managed to sedate her, for a few hours at least. Could you make sure you book her in for a blood screening first thing, Wendy?" he asked.  
  
" Yes, Dr. Travis." With that, he left the room. Wendy turned to Misty, who was now sleeping soundly, and sighed. _'Poor kid; she is so young. I hope she's not going to have another one of those in a while or she will have to go through a lot of therapy'_ she thought sorrowfully.  
  
***  
  
It was 8:00am when Nurse Joy had received the phone call, concerning Misty's bout that night. She was shocked a little. Brock had told her that Dr. Travis said Misty was responding well with the medication and would be able to leave soon. She sighed as she headed toward the room that Ash, Duplica, and Brock were sharing and knocked on the door.  
  
Brock could faintly hear a soft knocking at the door; he didn't have very much sleep that night, thinking about Duplica and Ash kept his emotions churning. He got up from the sofa and walked toward the door his eyes still a little blurry.   
  
"Coming…" he said with a yawn. He opened the door to, in one of his opinions, a most beautiful site. Nurse Joy. "Hi… Nurse Joy. Is anything wrong?" he asked the Pokemon Nurse.  
  
" Brock, I just received a phone call from Wendy, from the hospital. She asked that you, Ash, and Duplica come straight away."  
  
Brock immediately becomes concerned about the news she brought to his awareness. "Is it Misty? Did something happen?" he panicked a little.  
  
" Brock, wake the others and go, I'm not to sure, but yes it is Misty." He ran over to Duplica and gently woke her.  
  
Nurse Joy looked over to see Ash sleeping soundly in his sleeping bag on the floor. She looked at him for a second and felt a little remorse and walked over to him and shook him awake.  
  
" Nurse Joy?" he asked a little bewildered.   
  
"Ash, you have to get up and go to the hospital, it's Misty." She spoke softly. His eyes were now wide, his face pale _'Oh God… please be Okay' _he thought, as he slipped out of his sleeping bag and put on his trainers.  
  
When they were all ready; Nurse Joy noticed the looks on each of their faces. They were all displaying there own concern.  
  
" Are we all ready?" asked Brock. Duplica and Ash confirmed with a nod. "Good. Lets get going." With that, they rushed out of the centre and ran down the dirt path toward the hospital, leaving a puzzled looking Togepi and Pikachu with Nurse Joy.  
  


***  
To be continued~  
  
Okay, not much AAMR yet, but I am getting to that! Any way hope this was not to boring and long.   
I would appreciate reviews and any constructive criticism.  
Author's question- Does any one wants me to continue with the Brock and Duplica thing or should I make her break his heart?  
I do not have a clue with that?! (Suggestions)


	4. Interrupt my dreams

Interrupt my dreams.

  
  
  
  
  
I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM POKEMON.  
  
A/Notes ~ Rated Pg, for mild language. This is an AAMRN/BADRN.

~Thank you for all your reviews on this story! I really appreciate them all! ~   
^_^  
~I would like to Thank Trish, beta reader for this chapter. ~ 

  


  


**TO LOVE? OR NOT TO LOVE?**

_By A*MON_**   
**__

  


These * * * things in between the text mean different scenes.

_' Italic'~ _Peoples thoughts.

Ash/Duplica (17) 

Misty (18)

Brock (20)

Nurse Wendy/Joy (25)

Lisa (40)  
  
_'LOVE IS BLIND, BUT FRIENDSHIP CLOSES IT'S EYES…'_  
  
Chapter 4: Interrupt my dreams.  
  
***At the hospital***  
  
Ash made his way slowly toward Misty's room, a little apprehensive about seeing her after all this time. He could feel the sensation of butterflies enter his stomach, as he opened the door. Stepping inside the room he gasped, she looked pale and thin. Ash could see her eyes were wide open, her once beautiful aqua coloured eyes he loved to stare into were now coloured a dingy dark blue. She didn't even stir when he stepped into the room; moving slowly to her side he noticed the bruising on her arms and legs. _'That bruising must have happened while she was struggling with the nurse last night'_ he thought to himself. He sat down quietly next to the bed, he gently reached for her hand, slipped it into his own, she was freezing cold, and he couldn't help but want to comfort and hold her close until she was warm once again. Resisting the desire to hold her, he decided to try to gain her attention "Misty?" he whispered in her ear, she gave him no response and didn't even bat an eye lid. He sighed and gently smoothed away a stray hair off her face with his free hand. "Misty if you can hear me… please come back to me…"   
  
***  
  
Brock, Duplica and Dr Travis were out side the room Misty were in, watching to see if Misty had given any response to Ash, she hadn't even moved from staring up at the ceiling. Dr Travis sighed dejectedly while shaking his head, "She has been like this for some time, it's like she has gone into a coma like state, but she is managing to breath on her own and that is a good sign".  
  
"What's going to happen next Dr Travis?" asked Brock.  
  
"When or if she awakes from this, I'm hoping she will be able to discuss her nightmares with one of our 'REM analysis consultants'. I hope that they will be able to help Misty overcome this and accept that she has an illness. Making it easier for her to control her dream." Dr Travis explained.  
  
"Do you think she will wake anytime soon?" Duplica added to the conversation.  
  
" I have no idea, Misty is the only one who can help herself right now", he replied.  
  
Looking on helplessly, they could see Ash starting to tear up as he continually stroked her hair.  
  
***  
  
She could barely hear or see anything around her; she was shrouded in darkness and could feel only the breeze of coldness and death. Turning desperately around to see if she could escape from this nightmare, she found there were no exits or doors just blackness. She could feel her fear rising as she tried to move but found herself yet again paralysed to the spot. "What do you want?" she yelled into the nothingness, receiving no reply but her echo. She wanted out of this pit of hell, and summoning up all of her courage, she forced herself to move her legs.   
  
Managing to move only mere inches with great difficulty she could feel something or someone's presence, still frozen with fear her heart was racing faster and breathing heavily, she turned slowly around to see who or what was spying on her.  
  
"Who are you… leave me alone…!" she demanded. Then she saw the mist of shadows appear once more in front of her, she screamed as the 'Thing' made it's way toward her. Panicking she twisted the whole of her body around forgetting that her legs were glued to the floor, she couldn't move, this was it she thought as she closed her eyes so not to witness any more.   
  
Then…   
  
"Misty". Hearing her name being called in a soft gentle and caring voice. Someone was calling her, and she was sure she heard this voice before, but couldn't put an image to it. "Misty if you can hear me… please come back to me…" the voice echoed from nowhere, _'I know I've heard that voice before, but where…'_ she desperately thought to herself. Trying her hardest to concentrate on where she had heard it, she closed her eyes tightly and grasped her head as a pain shot through it. Catching her off guard, she fell to the ground with a thump.  
  
  
***  
  
It had been a long 3 hours since they had arrived at the hospital. Ash had not left Misty's side once, and he had been trying his best to awake her from her comatose state. Brock and Duplica had now joined him in Misty's hospital room, watching Ash beg and plead for her to wake. Brock had been feeling sorry for his best friend/brother. Ash hadn't been his usual self since the accident, taking this thing so badly and blaming himself for Misty's condition. When Misty had refused to see him, it had cut in deep and depression soon followed. Brock had tried to comfort and reassure Ash that things would work out in time, all Ash needed to do was patiently wait for Misty to ask for him and want his help. Brock knew how Ash would react to all this, always taking the blame and regretting things, especially when it concerned Misty. Ash and Misty were close friends and had a strong bond they shared, not even he could comprehend how strong it was, if one were suffering the other would feel it and vice versa.  
  
Deciding to speak up first he walked over and put a hand on Ash's shoulder, "Ash, why don't you and Duplica go for something to eat and I'll stay with Misty for a while?"  
  
Not turning from Misty he replied simply by shaking his head from side to side, indicating he wasn't going to leave her anytime soon.  
  
Brock sighed again, "Ash, you haven't eaten a thing since yesterday morning. Please… this won't help you or Misty by making yourself ill".  
  
Silence…  
  
Duplica broke the silenced filled room when she started to sob into her hands. Brock was at her side instantly. "Ssshhh…" he hushed her. She looked up from her hands to Brock, who was giving her a reassuring smile. At first she smiled back then quickly diverted her eyes toward the ground, she didn't deserve to be comforted, after all she thought this was all her fault. Feeling a little hurt by her sudden reaction he stepped away from her, knowing when he was not wanted he sighed once more and made his way back toward Ash. _'Even Brock, hates me now… maybe I shouldn't have done that he looked so sincere…Great I've ruined yet another friendship… '_ She thought to herself.  
  
***  
  
_Nightmares:   
  
Definition;  
A dream occurring during **R**apid **E**ye **M**ovement (**REM**) sleep that brings out feelings of strong, inescapable fear, terror, distress, or extreme anxiety, usually awakening the sleeper.  
  
_  
"Hmm… Interesting…" Brock said to himself, he was reading yet another one of the 'Sleep Paralysis' pamphlets that Dr Travis had given them to read. Putting it down on the table, he turned to the girl he was sitting next to. "So Duplica, have I done anything to offend you?" he asked her with care. She lifted her head up to look Brock in the eye; she smiled a little apprehensively and replied only by shaking her head from side to side. Brock smiled back at her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Don't keep on blaming yourself Duplica, you didn't know any of this was going to happen". Feeling a little better, she gave Brock a nod. "That's better, are you hungry or thirsty?" he asked.  
  
"I am a little thirsty." She said quietly, after crying for nearly an hour it had left her throat dry.  
  
"Okay, I'll go get you something. Ash, would you like something to drink?" waiting for a reply and receiving nothing, he sighed and left the room.  
  
Duplica couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable about being alone with just Ash and an inert Misty. She didn't know if she should say something or stay quiet, thinking it best just to stay mute she carried on staring at the floor.  
  
The room was deathly quiet and the silence and coldness sent shivers up and down her spine. Trying her hardest to concentrate on the tiled floor as not to stare at Ash, she found it hard not to look up every once in a while to check what he was doing. _'He hasn't stopped staring at her for the last 4 hours… Oh God… I feel so bad, this wouldn't be happening if I weren't such a selfish and stubborn brat.'_ She thought to herself regretfully.  
  
  
Not really hearing or listening to anything going on around him; he just kept on trying to reach Misty from a different perspective, may be getting her attention from his warmth and compassion, or from his heart and soul, even with his mind, desperately wishing he were telepathic right now. What else could he possibly do to help her? He wanted to so badly that it hurt; pushing aside the pain, he continued to overcome those that were threatening to take her from him.  
  
  
***  
  
She felt disorientated at first; colours and images were blurred as she opened her aqua green eyes.   
  
Wendy had come into the room to check on Misty before finishing her shift, reaching the end of the bed she picked up Misty's chart for a closer inspection when she noticed Misty coming to. "Misty, it's Okay. I'm here." She whispered as not to frighten the already confused girl.  
  
It had been a long and distressing day; Brock had managed to convince Ash and Duplica to eat something. They hadn't been gone for very long when Wendy came into the food hall in search for them to let them know Misty had awoken from her comatose state. Spotting them at a far away table, she made her way toward them. Brock was trying his best to console the two younger teens sitting in front of him, they hadn't said a word for the last 15 minutes. Worrying about Misty was hard, but now he had started to fret about both Ash and Duplica, they had been taking this badly and had blamed themselves for Misty's condition. His heart nearly leapt out of his throat when he saw Wendy heading toward them, _'Oh God…please… I hope this is good news.'_ He thought to himself. He noticed her smile and ignored the feeling of dread that had passed him. "Wendy, is every thing alright?" he asked her. Both Ash and Duplica's heads shot up when they had heard Brock ask that question.  
  
"Yes everything is fine, I just came to let you know Misty has finally woken up."  
  
Ash was the first to his feet, soon followed by Brock and Duplica.  
  
***  
  
"I think it would be best if Brock were to go in first, she has been used to seeing him, and we don't know how she would react about seeing you Ash." Dr Travis said to the three of them.  
  
All agreeing that Brock go in first, he opened the door slowly as not to startle her. Walking toward her he quietly spoke to her, "Hi Mist, welcome back to the land of the living, you had us worried there for a sec."

She looked in the direction of where the voice was coming from and recognized him immediately. "Brock" she questioned.  
  
Reaching the chair, he sat beside her. " Yeah it's me… are you feeling alright?" he spoke to her softly.   
  
She smiled weakly at him and nodded.  
  
"Mist, are you ready to see anyone else today, like Ash or…"  
  
"Ash?" she asked him feeling a little confused.  
  
"Yeah, you know your best friend…" still noticing the confused look on her face he continued to describe him, "the one who annoys you, the kid you followed around since you were ten, the one with spiky black hair and brown eyes and wears a red and white league hat all the time."  
  
"Who… I don't know who… I… I can't remember…"  
  
Concerned about this he walked out the room. "Ash" he called.   
  
"Is she Okay? Can I see her now?" he asked anxiously.  
  
"Um… Ash, she's a bit confused at the moment… and well she doesn't seem to… um… remember you…" he stammered a bit.  
  
"What do you mean doesn't remember me?"  
  
"I mean she doesn't know who you are."  
  
Ash wasn't about to accept this and barged past Brock into the room she was in. "Misty"   
  
Hearing another voice she turned to see who or where it was coming from, her eyes instantly widened at what she saw. There in front of her was the 'Shadow' the 'Thing' that had been pursuing her and taking her against her will. It was right there hovering above him.  
  
"Please… leave me alone… don't hurt me… please…!" she cried desperate to get away from him.  
  
"Misty, it's me, Ash." He said reassuringly.  
  
"Please don't come any closer…!" she cried once more.  
  
Brock was confused. Why was she reacting like that, it was as if she was afraid of him or something.  
  
Ash couldn't believe this, Misty was petrified of him. "Misty" he spoke softly, "please… don't be afraid…"  
  
"What do you want!"  
  
"I want to help you."  
  
"You… Why… why do you hurt me…"  
  
He could see the look of fear in her eyes, deciding that this was not helping her any he didn't say a word and just stared at her in confusion. Brock also noticed the fear in her expression, but also noticing how Ash had reacted to the whole thing, he walked slowly toward him and whispered into his ear, "Ash, I think it would be better if you left".  
  
Agreeing, he left the room solemnly. Brock slowly walked near the frightened red head and spoke gentle reassuring words to help calm her.  
  
***  
  
*Later that evening*  
  
Ash hadn't said a word since he had left the hospital; he even ignored Pikachu at first, but received a thunder bolting from the little electric mouse. It did the trick and Ash had told his best Pokemon friend what had happened, feeling a little guilty the little yellow mouse apologized to it's trainer/friend.   
  
Ash wanted some time on his own for a while to think, but didn't mind having the company of his little friend, Pikachu always knew just what to say to help comfort him. Walking out of the Pokemon centre and toward the tree that he had made his thinking spot, in the clearing of the forest. He slumped down behind it, and sighed. "Pikachu, you should of seen her… she was scared of me…" Pikachu looked up to his best friend, he looked so sad and depressed, not knowing exactly what to say to console him, it just cuddled a little closer to him to offer it's warmth as it's only reply. Ash smiled and held onto his little yellow companion accepting the warmth it was offering.  
  
***  
  
Brock had been worrying about Duplica's state of mind. She had been threatening to _'Leave and never be found again'_ well that was what she had said; so thinking this may have been a suicide threat he had confronted her about this.  
  
"Duplica, don't talk like that, stop blaming yourself." He said to her softly.  
  
"But Brock, I can't help feeling this way!" she cried.  
  
"Sssh… it's alright Duplica, you're not alone…"  
  
"Yes I am! Ash hates me, you hate me, and Misty will probably never talk to me again!"  
  
"That's not true and you know it!"  
  
Silence…  
  
She had stayed silent for a while before breaking down and falling into his arms. Brock grasped her tightly to his chest and gently rocked her, hushing her.  
  
"Brock… What have I done… I've hurt you all…" she sobbed into his shirt.  
  
"Duplica, we don't blame you for any of this" he reassured her.  
  
She pulled her head away from his chest to look up at him; noticing the concerned look on his face as he looked down upon her with soft and caring eyes, feeling safe and wanted she moved closer to his face and kissed him gently on the lips, that gentle kiss soon turned into a passionate one.   
After some time they both pushed away to catch their breaths, Brock was the first to speak. "Duplica, I… I'm sorry… I…" he stammered.  
  
"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that…" she replied quietly. _'Not again'_ she thought. She couldn't take being rejected again. "It wasn't your fault… you don't have any feelings for me and I should never…"  
  
"No, I do have feelings for you… it's just I saw you and Ash… and I thought… you were together."  
  
Duplica's heart nearly stopped when she heard that Brock had seen Ash and her kissing. _'Oh god no, he probably thinks I'm some kind of user' _she thought to herself regretfully. "That was a misunderstanding, I admit I _had_ strong feelings for Ash, but you're different… I feel safe and protected when ever you're near me and when you touch me I feel warm and I… I feel cold as soon as you let go" she said to him.  
  
He didn't know what to say, when he had seen Ash and Duplica together he hadn't taken it well. Now she were telling him she had feelings for Ash and himself, but felt differently about each of them. _'Do you really want to get hurt, are you willing to forgive and forget about what had happened? Think about this Brock-o, does she mean that much to you?'_ he asked himself. _  
_  
_'Yes'  
  
_Wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his chest, once more he spoke softly into her ear, "You'll never feel cold again".  
  
Hearing this she wrapped her arms around his neck, put her head onto his shoulder, and cried quietly.

  
Feeling once again safe and warm.  
  
***  
  
*Next day*  
  
Today was the day Misty had her appointment with the hospital's 'REM analysis consultant' Brock, Ash and Duplica were going to be present when Misty would be interviewed. Ash felt uneasy about seeing Misty again, she may react the very same as yesterday, and he couldn't take that again. Dr Travis had reassured Ash, that Misty would be too busy to notice he was there, so he agreed to be close by.  
  
An older looking woman stepped into the room they were all in and introduced herself, "Hello, my name is Lisa, and I'm a 'Dream analysis consultant' for the hospital, I will be trying my best to help Misty on her way to recovery". She said pleasantly.   
  
Lisa had short silvery coloured hair, which she wore in a bun at the top of her head, she wore a simple black trouser suit with black high heels and a pair of half moon glasses over her bright blue eyes.  
  
"Hello" they all said together.  
  
"Okay, just to let you know I will be hypnotising Misty for the first part of this analysis, followed by getting her to speak about her nightmares, then I will attempt to conclude what these dreams or nightmares are trying to tell her."  
  
"So you think it's getting worse because she has something troubling her?" Ash asked.

"In Misty's case she is suffering from 'Sleep Paralysis', but that is controlled by medication, the nightmares itself are more apparent and she is not able to control them and can't tell what is reality and what is not."  
  
"Oh, do you think you can help her?" Ash asked again.  
  
"Hopefully." She said positively.  
  
When Misty was brought into the room, she had not noticed Ash, Brock, and Duplica sitting at the far end of the room. Lisa smiled at Misty and lead her to a near by chair, sitting directly in front of her she introduced herself again and reassured Misty that everything was going to be alright.  
  
Lisa began by trying to relax Misty a bit by asking her to think of a safe place, then slowly she began asking different questions as she noticed Misty's sudden disturbance.  
  
"Misty, can you tell me what you can see?"  
  
"I can't see anything, it's black." Misty said anxiously.  
  
"Okay Misty, try to calm down, can you hear anything?"  
  
"No, it's quiet, I'm cold though."  
  
"Misty, try and look for a exit"  
  
Misty was desperately trying to find an exit or door, but couldn't find anything, she started to panic when she had the feeling something or someone was watching her, turning around in a whole circle she cried, "Go away!"  
  
"Misty, what's happening?" Lisa asked at once, while watching on unable to help or do something for Misty.   
  
She felt shivers going up and down her spine. Still there was no answer. Then something materialized in front of her screaming in terror she tried desperately to move, but could not. The 'Thing' was heading toward her slowly, she kept on trying to move, but found she couldn't get away from the 'Shadow thing'. She screamed once more as the darkness enveloped her.  
  
Ash panicked when she started to scream and begged Lisa to wake her.  
  
Lisa looked at the distraught boy in front of her begging her to awaken the hypnotized redhead. "Misty, wake up" she cried while clapping her hands.  
  
Her eyes sprung open, gasping for breath.

Ash leaped to her side instantly and embraced her, hushing her while rocking her slowly.  
  
Misty could feel a presence that warmed her and made her feel safe, who or what was holding her and rocking her like a child she thought to herself, trying her hardest to come together.  
  
She had managed to focus her eyesight on to what was holding her, it was soft and warm, and smelt of freshly cut grass, that confused her a bit, was she out side? Slowly she lifted her head up to see what it was. Like a flash of lightning, memories flooded her. "Ash?" she questioned quietly.  
  
Hearing his name, he looked down at the redhead he was holding, "Misty, you know who I am?" he asked.  
  
She smiled nervously and nodded her head.  
  
"I am sorry Misty, I know you are scared to talk about your nightmare, but please it will help you to recover." Lisa said apologetically.  
  
Misty nodded nervously; she let go of Ash and sat back down. "Okay, I will tell you what ever you need to know."  
  
Lisa gave her a reassuring smile and began by explaining, "What we need to do is 'Interrupt your dreams' find 'Key' elements, and put the puzzle together".  
  
Misty nodded and began to remember her nightmarish world. "It's dark, cold, I see nothing only blackness…" closing her eyes she described the place again. "Okay, there's no exits or doors, I can't hear anything, I can't move, I try to, but something is pulling me down; holding me maybe, the shadow or mist always comes when I can't move…" opening her eyes and looking toward Lisa, she sighed. "That's it, I don't want to go back there."  
  
"That's alright Misty, that's all I need." She reassured her. Misty smiled at her and nodded in recognition. "Every thing you have just described, would indicate a nightmare, but I think differently…"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Ash, walking up to sit closer to Misty.  
  
Lisa smiled and continued her explanation, "I mean Misty's nightmares have a symbolic meaning…" gaining all four friends' attention now she carried on, "I can explain everything".  
  
Ash grasped Misty's hand and squeezed it gently, while listening to Lisa's conclusions.  
  
"What I'm trying to say is, the things you're afraid of during the day turn up again in nightmares; Overcoming your fear will help combat these nightmares. I have noted the 'Key' elements you described from out of your nightmare Misty, all we have to do is work out what they mean."   
  
Misty slowly nodded her head, "I think I understand what you mean."  
  
"Okay then, firstly you described seeing nothing, as if you're in darkness or the night; that could suggest you're hiding something or unwilling to see things clearly. Secondly, you feel as if someone or something is watching or pursuing you taking you by force; dreaming of that could suggest you're running away from something or yourself, daily life, anger, jealousy, fear, even love can appear to be threatening. Thirdly, being 'frozen in fear', the fright that paralyses you in a dream may be something you _fear_ in daily life. Lastly, the 'Shadow or ghost' you see may be a part of you that is unclear or something you yourself does not understand. I know that this may sound confusing Misty, but please if there is anything bothering you, please talk about it."  
  
Misty couldn't think, Lisa had told her that the nightmares she were having may have something to do with unwilling to talk about or a problem in daily life. Trying her hardest to think what these things meant, were hurting her head and she could feel the headache coming.   
  
Ash stared at Misty, he could tell she were confused and scared.  
  
"Mist, if there is something wrong, please tell us what it is…" he said to her while staring at her. She looked up from the floor and stared back into his beautiful brown concerned eyes. Then it hit her; every thing Lisa had said may have been because of her relationship with Ash. Of course it all made sense; she were scared to tell him about the way she felt about him. She would hide from these emotions, forget about them or simply tell herself it was a stupid crush, but she knew deep down in side and in her heart it was more than that.   
It went deeper than a crush or just a fazed feeling.  
  
It was love…   
  
She could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks and did nothing to stop from showing them, she wanted his help, and he would be her only cure. Ash noticed Misty start to cry and gently wrapped his arms around her, he wanted her to open up and tell him what the problem was. "Misty, I will always be here for you, you're not alone… please let me help you…" he whispered into her ear. She couldn't hold out any longer, she wanted to tell him everything and didn't care about the consequences of her actions anymore, she wanted the nightmares to stop, and they had to stop now.  
  
"Oh Ash, please don't leave me…" she sobbed into his chest. Holding on to her tightly as to reassure her he replied, "I'll never leave you Mist, you can trust me, and I won't hurt you".  
  
That was all she needed to hear from her best friend, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist now she sobbed onto his chest.  
  
Brock and Duplica looked on to the scene that were playing in front of them, Brock couldn't help but feel relieved in some sort of way, Ash and Misty were obviously going to work things out. Duplica grasped a hold of his hand and stood on tiptoes to whisper up into his ear, "Should we stay, or should we go?"   
  
He looked down at his newly found girlfriend and smiled. "I think they need to talk." Nodding in reply, Brock, Duplica and Lisa left them alone to talk.  
  
***   
  
Ash and Misty had been holding onto one another for sometime before any of them spoke, they didn't need words right now, all they needed was each other's warmth and support.  
  
Ash didn't know what to think, Misty had never let herself get so emotional in front of him before, and to see her cry like that had shocked him at first, she always portrayed strength in front of him, and this was worrying him tremendously. "Misty it's alright, I'm here now, just let it all out." He said to her softly, while stroking her back for comfort.  
  
"Ash, I… I don't know what to do… I… I'm so scared…" she managed to croak out between her sobbing.  
  
"You don't have to be scared anymore Mist, I'm going to help you through this." He reassured her.  
  
"I just don't want to… to be alone Ash, I'm really sorry!" she cried.  
  
"Shh… sorry for what?" he asked.  
  
Misty pulled away from Ash's tight and reassuring hold, and looked up to him with blurry and red swollen eyes, her tear stains beginning to revive from the new ones that fell on top of them. "For e-every thing I have ever done or said to you." She stuttered.  
  
Ash looked straight into her eyes and smiled, "Mist, I knew you didn't mean any of it… you're my… friend and best friends always stick together through thick and thin!"  
  
Misty stared back into his beautiful shining brown eyes _'God I love you…'_ she thought before lowering her head, what she was about to say next scared her. "Best friends huh… well I don't want to be just friends" she said in a low voice.  
  
Ash looked hurt, "What?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"Do best friends keep secrets from the other, do they lie…do they Ash?" she asked him while lifting her head back up to look him in the eye.  
  
Ash was lost for words, had she found out about how he has been dishonest and hiding something from her. _'Oh no… she feels betrayed… I promised not to hurt her…I did lie' _he thought to himself regrettably. "Misty, I…" before he got to finish she interrupted him.  
  
"No Ash let me finish. I… I think about you more than just a friend… I dream about you… I want to be with you all the time, I want you to touch me, hold me and tell me you… you…"  
  
"Love me, tell you that I love you?" he asked her. Misty was a little shocked at his reaction; she didn't know if she had blown this forever. Ash was probably going to tell her she was nothing more than an annoying brat who has a stupid sleeping problem and didn't feel the same for her. The next thing she knew she was being lifted off the ground and whirled around in a circle. "I love you Misty." Ash whispered into her ear. She closed her eyes wishing and hoping that was not her imagination wanting this to happen, opening them wide when she felt a soft hand touch her face. Ash smiled at her. "Be with me forever." She smiled back, wrapped her arms around his neck, and leaned in to touch his lips. Reaching down to meet her lips they kissed, feeling the tingles reaching up and down their spines and the overwhelming feeling of warmth and pure pleasure as there tongues danced together to their lovers' song.  
  
Both pulling away from the other to catch their breaths, but not letting each other go, Misty could feel tears of joy and a sudden weight lifted from her as she spoke to Ash, "I love you too, always."  
  
They both smiled lovingly at each other and continued to just hold each other in silence.  
  
***  
  
Brock and Duplica had been waiting out side the room along with Lisa for the last couple of hours for Ash and Misty to emerge. "So Brock, you think what I explained in there had something to do with Misty's feeling toward Ash." Lisa asked him curiously.  
  
"Yep, I'm pretty sure of it, they have had this love hate relationship for years now, ever since I first met them a few years back." He replied to her question.  
  
"Brock's right, I have known them for a few years too and have even noticed their connection." Duplica added.  
  
Lisa was about to ask the young couple in front of her another question, when the door of the interview room opened. Ash and Misty walked out hand in hand and smiled at the three people in front of them, gawking at them wide eyed.  
  
"Hi guys, sorry we took so long to come out of there." Ash apologized. Misty nodded with agreement. Ash lead her over to where Brock and Duplica were standing staring and smiled, "Guys, Misty and I are a couple now." He said proudly.  
  
Brock snapped out of his trance, grabbed a hold of them both, and hugged them while congratulating them. Duplica felt happy and sad at the same time for the new couple in front of her, but she had Brock now, and maybe her luck with love would change now she had him.  
  
Lisa couldn't help but feel happy for the group of friends, Misty's case was rare and she had been the one to help start her recovery off, she was proud of herself. She walked up to Misty and Ash, congratulated them, and said her goodbyes.  
  
***  
  
*That night*  
  
Misty still felt scared that the 'Shadow' may still come to her in her dreams and begged for Ash to stay with her. Wendy had a soft spot for both young teens and gave in eventually and given permission to them, but only for that one night.  
  
Ash sat down beside Misty on the bed and gently wrapped his arm around her, reaching over to the side lamp switch to turn off the light with the other free hand he wished her a good nights dream and pulled her into his chest.  
  
Misty entered her dreams once more feeling a little apprehensive she waited and watched for any darkness or 'Shadows' to appear once more. When none came, she was relieved and slept peacefully the whole night wrapped in her lover's arms.  
  
***  
  
Misty was due to leave the hospital in another day or so; she had been coping well with the new medication and her dream activity had very much slowed down. Dr Travis had told Brock and Ash that Misty would _'not'_ completely recover and may receive partially bad nightmares every other month, where the paralysis would affect her. Other than that, she would be fine to carry on with travelling with the boy's and Duplica as normal. She would wear a special band on her wrist at all times, explaining her condition, and she would need regular check ups.  
  
***  
  
Misty couldn't wait to leave the hospital she had resided in for the last month or so, today was officially her last morning in this room. She sighed and continued to pack up the few belongings Brock had brought for her while being there, she had some bad memories in this room and was glad to get shot of them. Zipping up her red backpack and walking toward the door, she didn't even look back when she exited the white sterile looking room. She made her way toward the nurse's station to say her goodbyes.   
  
Misty walked up to a familiar face and hugged her tightly whispering thank you in her ear.  
  
"You're welcome Misty, I'm going to miss you." Wendy replied. Misty nodded, "I'm going to miss you too, Wendy".  
  
"Mist, are you ready!" Ash called to her while waving to both her and Wendy. "Coming Ash!" she called back.  
  
"Okay, bye Wendy, and thank you." He called back. Wendy waved and nodded. "Bye Ash."  
  
"Well I guess this is goodbye." Misty said to her. "Take care of yourself Misty." Wendy replied. "I will."  
  
"Goodbye, and tell Brock I forgive him." she said. Misty smiled not completely understanding what she had meant by that.  
  
  
***  
  
Misty and Ash headed toward Brock and Duplica. Brock was holding a very excited Togepi in his arms and Pikachu was bounding it's way toward her at full speed, opening her arms to grab a hold of the ecstatic electric mouse, she cried his name.  
  
"Pikachu"  
  
"Pikachu pi!" (Misty!)  
  
"I missed you too." She said while stroking its head. She smiled when she could hear Togepi trill in delight at seeing its mother. "Hello baby did Daddy and Uncle Brock look after you." She cooed at it. Receiving a "Togibri" in reply.  
  
"Oh Brock, Wendy said 'she forgives you'. Do you know what she means?"  
  
Brock grinned a little and turned beet red, "Umm… I can't imagine what she meant Misty." He stuttered, while receiving a glare from Duplica. _'Wow, that was a lucky one' _he thought to himself-knowing to well what she meant.  
  
"Com'on guys, lets get on to the road again!" Ash exclaimed.   
  
Ash hoped to get things back to normal as soon as possible. Well almost normal, looking over to the redhead who walked beside him holding his hand.  
  
He had a league to train for…  
  
  
***  
  
THE END…  
  
***  
  
Thank you everyone for reviewing my first fic!   
Again, Thank you Trish for proofreading this chapter for me.  
  
Angie*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
